


Unsheathed Steel

by Isola_Caramella



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dick Pics, Doctor Brienne, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Politician Jaime, Work In Progress, leaked pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/pseuds/Isola_Caramella
Summary: Jaime's cloud account gets hacked





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I apologize in advance for this. I really really do; the guy that sings Pony's dick pic was leaked this week which made me think of Magic Mike and my mind is strange fickle place. You have Ginuwine and Channing Tatum to blame for this.
> 
> As always a girl owns nothing and humbly borrows these amazing characters I love so much while I wait patiently for WOW.
> 
> Thanks to my beta for reading this for me and I hope you enjoy the small amount of smut I saved for you

[](https://postimg.org/image/5dzu3hvcz/)

"I'm not looking at Jaime's privates Marge."

"His cock Brienne, it's called a cock," Margaery tittered as she handed her phone to Sansa, "now tell me that isn't a lovely lovely specimen?"

Since the picture had surfaced on Raven, Brienne could not escape hearing about Jaime's penis. At work the other residents, the unit secretaries, a few patients and even the cafeteria staff had been passing it back and forth all day, she'd spent a fourteen hour shift listening to giggles, vivid descriptions of what could be done to and with it, and some protests from the non gay male residents that were steeped in jealousy. 

There was a full panel discussion on WNN about politicians involved in sex scandals and more and more nude leaks surfacing from the advance of smarter technology. It really was too much over one picture. Now Brienne had to listen to Marge and Sansa rehash a conversation she'd heard some variation of all day in the emergency room. She should have skipped girls night and went home to her pillow-top and Westeros Has Talent. 

"Did it look like this when you treated his arm Brienne?"

"I worked on his arm Sansa, there was no need to look at his appendage." She wouldn't admit that she'd seen it eventually after she'd arrived on time for an at home follow up arranged by his brother so the press wouldn't see the full damage to his right arm. He had decided to come out of the bath as the housekeeper had indicated Brienne should go upstairs to check on her patient. His smug smile as he asked if she liked what she saw had burned into her memory forever. Now all of Westeros would have that same image.

Her phone trilled from her bag on the table and she groaned, she'd already told the hospital not to call her, she was not covering Hyle or anyone else's on call rotation tonight. Sansa grabbed her phone out of the bag and handed it over.

JL  
  
Where are you?  
  
I'm with friends.  
  
When are you coming home? Tyrion's place is swarmed and so is mine. Care to rescue me?  
  
We haven't eaten yet but I can come let you in and come back here.   
  


"I have to go but I'll be back as soon as I can." She grabbed her bag and hospital ID before Margeary and Sansa could protest and gave them both hugs goodbye.

\------------

Brienne pulled into the garage and waited for Jaime to make his way off the porch before hitting the fob on her visor. He was clad in dark blue jeans and a pullover covering his face. His disguise useless in her neighborhood, people bought here for discretion and privacy above all else.

She closed her eyes and leaned back on the headrest, sleep waged a battle the likes Westeros hadn't seen since the last real Long Night. There was no way she could drive back to Visenya's Hill tonight. It would take the old gods and the new for her to make it to the garage door and then fall face first on the old microfiber couch from undergrad. 

Jaime opened her car door before she could drift too far into the cocoon of uninterrupted sleep she desperately wanted. She willed her feet to move and was grateful she'd showered before leaving the hospital, a quick change and she could turn off her phone until morning. There was leftover stew in her fridge from dinner with Missandei and her new boyfriend that could be warmed up in the middle of the night, it would have to do.

The warm press of Jaime's hand on her side as he tugged her scrub top over her head made her skin flame, every small brown freckle drenched in a red ocean of fear and embarrassment. He was quick and efficient even with limited use in his right hand, getting her undressed and finding an old Citadel School of Medicine shirt to pull over her head. She was tucked in and halfway to dead asleep before she could internally combust at someone other than herself seeing her naked. 

Consciousness started to grip her before Nanny Roelle could finish her pointed rebuke at Brienne for having wanton dreams about golden godlike men, her blunt and ever present cane tapping the ground causing Brienne to flinch and prepare for a sharp strike on the back of her knees. As the cane lifted in her dreams strong hands finished the job of fully waking her.

"Brienne wake up; hey wake up." She could feel Jaime's thumb rubbing under her left eye, his voice sleep roughened, "move over; bad dream?"

"Long day. What time is it?" Brienne could feel pressure building behind her eye, she'd have to eat a heavy breakfast to compensate for the lack of food her body had run on for the past twenty four hours.

"Almost 3, do you want anything?"

"No, I'll eat in the morning." She rolled to the other side of her bed to make room as Jaime took over her side, stretching out like a starfish before turning on his right side to face her. 

"Why are you so far away? And where in the Seven Hells did you get this bed? I can fit an entire Dothraki khalasar comfortably between us."

"It was my dads. He had it made in Vaes Dothrak actually; I shipped it here after I turned over Evenfall to the caretaker. It's hard finding a bed when you're 6'7 so this is my reminder of him. I left most of his things at Evenfall; hopefully I can open it again someday."

"I may have to steal this from you wench; provided I'm not in jail for double homicide. Did you know that selling someone's picture without their consent is a mere fine? I get to be front page of every paper and on constant news rotation and she gets paid two million gold dragons and only has to pay a thousand gold dragon fine." The resignation warred with the disgust in his voice, less sleep roughened now.

"You know who leaked it?"  
"Oh yes. Tyrion's whore, though she played the part of besotted girlfriend readily enough. She found my iPad at Tyrion's and decided to log into my cloud account and found the picture. She's been using him for months now. Shae, the lying whore of Lorath."

She wanted to admonish him but remembered the words she'd called Red Ronnet and the satisfying crunch of Hyle's nose under her fist. 

"Is that all she found?" Brienne knew there were things much worse than this picture that could ruin Jaime, this was a gross invasion but one that wouldn't stain his reputation more than it already was, but it was his body and his right to not have it splashed out for the world to see couldn't be glossed over. 

"Gods yes," he rolled to the middle of the bed, catching the hem of her shirt and pulling her closer to him. "Why are you so far away wench?"

"The bed is big enough for us to sleep comfortably if you don't want to go back to the guest room." It wasn't an answer but bits of her dream flitted through her mind like the old silent movies at the art house, their sweat soaked skin gliding against each other, his hands holding her hips, teeth and lips and every salacious detail Margeary had shared with her and Sansa painting a picture she'd never own. Jaime replacing Renly in her safe space of unattainable desires that were for her mind only, no one could scoff or mock what they didn't know. 

"This bed is big enough for half of the bloody Westerlands, my feet don't even touch the edge, that's no small miracle," he quipped, "Yet you still won't answer my question; why are you so far away? Afraid you'll come in contact with my, what did Varys call it?, Valyrian steel?"

"Jaime we're not discussing your cock, I've heard enough about it today to last seven lifetimes." Brienne stressed, her voice holding more bark than she intended. She needed to go back to sleep. Perhaps he needed to go back to whichever room he'd been sleeping in. Her body's agitation at his proximity shooting sharp bolts of desire from her core to her knees and back again. Black out curtains cast the room in a blanket of darkness, helping to keep her flushed face hidden from cutting green eyes. The moisture pooling between her thighs betraying how much she did want to discuss his cock.

"How very rude wench; I want to discuss my cock and you'd dismiss my feelings so quickly. You're a terrible friend." 

He could be a needling child when he meant to annoy her to the point of frustration, stony silence would only bolster his need to provoke her and she had a shift in four hours time. The quickest way to shut him up would be to let him talk until he ran out of steam. Two more hours of sleep would be better than none.

"Alright, which aspect of it would you prefer to discuss?" She felt him shift over to her and wanted to try and move back again but his hand was still fisted at the hem of her shirt, knuckles grazing her skin if she took more than a shallow breath.

"Did you enjoy the picture?"

"I don't wish to see it. What else?"  
"Why not?"

"I've seen you naked before Jaime."

"That was a year ago when my arm looked like it had been through a sausage grinder. I was only half hard, it looks much better all grown up."

Brienne sighed, his penchant for crudeness was suitable for daytime when she could escape, her mottled blushing marking his triumph in shocking her. In the dark with him close, there was danger, this was just his warm up but her breathing was harder to regulate and her need for release was almost painful. She brought her knees up to her chest, forcing Jaime to move his hand, "Jaime."

"It's true wench, you'd be suitably impressed. You'll need both hands and possibly your mouth to cover it all; our hands are about the same size though yours are slimmer."

This wasn't going to work, he could be flippant with her with no care that it jolted a wantonness in her meant for people like him and Margeary. He could make japes to shock her out of what he perceived as frigidness; it was fun to make Big Brienne blush and remember why the only touch she knew was her own. Even in the dark she could feel his satisfaction at his attempt to shock her into berating him. The tears pooled in her eyes before she could control herself. This was life, her life, Jaime Lannister would not reduce her. 

"Brienne?"

"Hmmm?" It was all she could muster without giving herself away. The tears had stopped but she didn't trust her voice. 

"Too far?"

"I've heard it all today Jaime, and I'll hear more of it in a few hours when I make it back to the hospital. Olyvar and Loras gave a very thorough report on hand and mouth manipulation with gag reflex control. I could record it for you later and you could practice."

"Seven fucking Hells wench." His voice came out strained as his hand found the back of her knee. "Is that what your residency is teaching you now?"

"No but Olyvar very much enjoyed teaching his vast techniques in giving pleasure. I saw a few notes being taken."

"And did my wench take any notes?"

"Why would I?"

"To please your lord most thoroughly."

"I have no desire to please Stannis Baratheon."

"Gods Brienne, never bring up Stannis while we're in bed again. My cock went from weeping to shriveled before you finished saying his name."

"He's Lord Paramount of the Stormlands."

"You bloody well know I don't mean Stannis." Jaime hissed. 

"Are you finished now? I have to wake up in three hours."

"No, you've ruined any chance I have to sleep tonight. If I close my eyes all I can see is you working stubbornly to control your gag reflex. It's taking every last ounce of my self control to not fuck you from one end of this bed to the other."

"Will it shut you up?" She didn't mean for it to sound bitter but his mockery had abraded old hurts better left untroubled. 

"Which one? Fucking you into this bed until you forget your name or you working on your gag reflex?" 

"I'm too tired to work on any reflexes, you'll have to settle for option a." Her flippancy was finally able to match his own but she was pinned under him before she could register how he'd hooked his arm under knee and spread her thighs to seat himself fully between them. Teeth found the space between her shoulder and neck, biting down with enough force to make her body convulse in pleasure and confusion. 

His lips on her neck and jaw were uncompromising and vicious, the alarming way her hips canted up to him terrifying her. The throbbing at her center was a war drum signaling battle, her body ready to fight for the release she'd been denied in her sleep. 

When his lips found hers in the dark there was a desperation in the way he groaned that made her heart speed up and pound in her ears. She wanted to call for time out and keep going simultaneously, knowing how close she was to release with just him bearing down on her core and circling his hips with enough force to make her pant and sweat. 

Her back came off of the mattress as her vision went white behind her eyelids, Jaime's name a chant as she clutched the sheets underneath her hands. His lips trailed kisses from her temple to her ear and across her collarbone, nipping and soothing in turn. The spasms wracking her body subsided into less violent twitches before she could remember her awkward legs and too broad shoulders, her face, the general undesirability of her body, of her. 

Jaime's hand wrapped around her waist as he rolled them over to put her on top. He used his free hand to pull his boxers off and throw them on the floor. 

"Wait Jaime, gods, I'm sorry, I didn't, I mean I do but I can't." She stammered, realizing how far he meant to take this.

"You can't what wench?" Jaime murmured as he stroked her back and hip.

"Be with you, I can't have sex with you right now." She hated the panic in her voice, the agony of realizing how much she'd left herself open for ridicule.

"Brienne, go to sleep." 

So she tried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Vox for Stormbucks AND translating the sizes into Valyrian 
> 
> Some_Jewels_In_Your_Skull thanks for reading this over for me; I always leave the smut off so you'll be surprised and rewarded for your beta efforts.

Margaery stared at Brienne with a cup of bosa dark roast from Stormbucks perched on her bottom lip, blinking rapidly as she looked around the OB/GYN break room.

"Tell me that again."

"No."

"Brie have you even had an exam? I can't just write a birth control script without one unless it's for emergency contraception. Do you need emergency contraception?" A dark murderous look settled on her face as she eyed the long sleeve, high neck shirt Brienne had on under her scrub top.

The temperature was just cool enough to justify her attire, the island girl still unaccustomed to colder weather. No one she worked with downstairs would bat an eye but Margaery knew better. They'd managed far colder temperatures in Old Town during medical school. She knew Brienne was hiding something.

"Just my regular annual physical, can my family physician write it?"

"No he bloody well can't, now tell me what's going on. If you need it fine, we'll sort it out but Brie is everything okay? Did someone hurt you?" The cup of dark roast sat abandoned as Margaery continued boring holes into her.

Brienne looked at the statues of the Mother and Crone in the corner of the room, both with candles at the altar for any of the residents who took their devotion to the Faith seriously. The statue of the Maiden was two floors up nearer the children's ward; though the Warrior was probably who Brienne needed to get through this inquisition.

"It's not like _that_." The not like Highgarden left unsaid as she let her mind briefly run to Edmund, Hyle, and Big Ben.

"Okay; so what is it like? You've not once mentioned that you're dating anyone and now you want birth control? And why are you so covered up? You usually dress like a septa but this is going into Silent Sister territory."

"If it were Sansa asking would you be interrogating her?"

Margaery shot Brienne a baleful glance that made her look exactly like her grandmother; not in the least bit put off by Brienne's reticence in sharing.

"Do you remember Ramsay? You could ask me that when you're bruised and requesting birth control? Do you remember what it took for Sansa to heal after that? Don't you dare Brienne. Don't you fucking dare." Because of her natural allure and good looks, Brienne often forgot how shrewd and loyal her best friend was. How deeply she felt for those she loved. No matter how many years they remained friends, a small part of her always put Margaery with the girls who had made it their life's mission to mock her.

"It's nothing like Ramsay, I swear. We haven't had sex yet but it's a possibility, I think. I just want to be prepared in case, last night was more than likely a one-off. It won't happen again."

"And how did you get the bruises?"

Brienne turned pink thinking of Jaime's mouth and hands on her skin, marking a trail from her wrists to her neck. It wasn't until she stepped out of the shower that she'd realized she had purple bruises that would invite too many unwanted questions. "Um his mouth."

She watched as Margaery realized what the bruises were, the spark of recognition brightening her eyes as an all together feral grin took over her face. "Spill it now. I have to scrub in on a Cressen section in thirty minutes. I've been beside myself since Loras saw your wrists this morning and it's been for all the wrong reasons."

\--------------------------------

The incessant pounding on the front door jarred Brienne from her sleep; Westeros Has Talent long gone off the television. The Dr. Bronn Stokeworth Show was on now, the wolfish host prowled around the audience with his hands behind his back as a guest yelled at the top of her lungs. She'd fallen asleep sometime after Alia from Braavos had finished singing, her dinner forgotten in the the microwave. So much for catching up on her favorite show.

Jaime stood on the other side of her door looking mildly put out as he bent to pick up a bag that rested near his feet. He handed her the bag of food he'd been holding and her stomach flipped at the thought of a decent meal. The vegetarian stew she'd ordered at the Naathi restaurant with Missi wouldn't compare to the Dothraki steaks in her possession now.

"Wench, you look decidedly bedraggled."

"You woke me up." Brienne blinked at what she could only guess was an overnight bag, which meant he planned to stay again tonight. She had no work tomorrow and no excuse to leave early enough in the morning to avoid him. Maybe someone would need a shift covered and she could pick it up last minute, people with fun lives hated working the Emergency Room on weekends, she'd call Hyle later and see if he wanted out.

Jaime kissed her cheek as he walked by and dropped his bag on the old storage chest in the hallway. Another heirloom she'd taken from Evenfall that had belonged to the mother she only knew from pictures and a few videos.

They ate in companionable silence as Dr. Bronn gave some of the most cringeworthy relationship advice Brienne had ever heard. His audience laughed as Brienne shook her head, if he could get a show there was hope for anyone.

The steak was a little too rare but it made up for the calories she hadn't eaten at the hospital. Jaime was finishing his last bite when she chanced a look at him; she'd left him sleeping before slipping out of the house an hour early to go start her rotation. It saved her the embarrassment of him getting over whatever hurt had compelled him to seek her out. The more she reasoned with herself, the more she realized it was just misplaced frustration and the need for human comfort. She'd overreacted with the prescription but it had seemed rational when her mind was too wired to think. Margaery had forced her to go to the women's clinic adjacent to the hospital for a same day visit so a prescription could be written immediately. Now she felt foolish after a good nap and a full meal. This was Jaime and she was still Brienne.

"You like this guy?" Jaime questioned. His lip curling in mild derision as he listened to Dr. Bronn ask how the _fooking_ was in a rough Sothron accent that spoke of his common birth.

"Never watched before; I fell asleep waiting on my dinner to warm up."

"Gods, not that vile soup you had in the fridge."

"It's perfectly good stew; it's a specialty from Naath."

"The land of we don't eat meat? Seven Hells no wonder. Why would you punish yourself wench?"

"Missandei and I met up with her boyfriend and she wanted to go there. The food is excellent and very fresh."

"I'm going to trust your judgment on that and continue on with proven cuisine. There's a new Braavosi place that opened in Flea Bottom, an abundance of meat and wine. Something a man can really sink his teeth into." Jaime's eyes traveled up her legs as he drawled making her toes dig into the rug Sansa had given her for her last Name Day.

She ignored the quickening in her belly and started to put the containers back in the bag and headed to the kitchen. She'd left her work bag on the kitchen island and dug through it to find her phone to see who had a shift up for trade. The little square pack of OrthoTansy patches fell out of her bag as her phone started to ring; Hyle's number showing up like a blessing from the gods. He was nothing if not predictable.

"Hyle." She greeted as she turned towards the stove and wiped errant crumbs away to busy herself.

"Tarth! I need to switch a shift with you." He sounded at least three drinks in already.

"When are you supposed to go in?"

"Well that's the thing; I'm scheduled for tonight but it's only an eight hour shift not twelve. I'll take one of your twelves this week."

She felt Jaime's eyes on her back and turned to find him leaning against the island, green eyes taking in the mess spilling out of her work bag. His eyes rested on the little box before swinging over to her, inscrutable and wildfire green.

"Is that the hospital?"

"No, one of the other residents. He just needs coverage for work tonight."

"Good, tell him you can't."

Brienne swallowed around the lump in her throat as he unbuttoned his shirt, "Hyle you'll have to see if someone else can cover for you."

"What? Brienne, what are you talking about? You always cover and we're all here at the Kneeling Man having drinks now so there's no one else to call." He sounded affronted that she declined him. He was right though, she was the go to for everyone in her cohort who wanted off because she always said yes.

"I can't tonight, good luck finding someone. Enjoy your evening."

"Wait, Brienne wait! You're serious? How the hell am I supposed to find someone, I was counting on you to do it."

Before she could answer Jaime slid the phone out of her hand and pressed it to his ear.

"Hyle is it?" Jaime's tone was clipped and filled with ingrained patrician disdain.

"Yes, who the fuck is this?"

"Don't call again for the rest of weekend."

\---------------------------

"Are you going to sleep or spend all night fidgeting?"

"Sorry." Brienne said as she tucked her hand under her cheek.

"Why do you work so much?"

"So I can repair Evenfall; it's the only thing my dad had left. He started on a few minor upgrades but he poured everything into me finishing school with no debt."

"That's at least a few million dragons, for the roof alone. Do you plan on working for the rest of your life?"

"I went over the numbers with our solicitor and the caretaker, at best it'll take a decade to get it operable condition but it'll employ people from Tarth and if I can open it as something profitable then it can sustain itself with a caretaker when there are no Tarths left. No one wants the island overrun with tourists but we have to find employment for people who stay."

"Why would there be no Tarths left?"

"There's just me, my father had a cousin but he moved to Pentos before I was born. I'm the last of our name and our house so I have to leave it in good condition if not for our family then for everyone else who'll stay on the island."

"That's not what I asked wench. You're a Tarth, your children will be Tarths. Even if you don't raise them on the island full time you can always take them home."

"Right," the likelihood of her having children had been leeched from her girlhood expectations once she'd realized that unless she had a son, she'd probably inflict her build and face on a daughter. "Did you go in today?"

"The Red Keep still has multiple hidden entrances if you know where to look; if you ever feel inclined to surprise me I can have Peck send you the directions for the tunnel that leads to my office. Tyrion kept me there until the small council session started. Now we wait until some bit of sensational news comes along to render my almost decade old picture yesterday's news."

Brienne made a noncommittal sound and brought her knees up until she was curled into a fetal position. Waiting for Jaime to fall asleep first had been futile and she was too anxious to fall asleep. The bottle of wine she kept for Margaery hadn't been replaced and there was no way to justify going out to find alcohol that she rarely drank.

Not that it would do any good to go out, she'd bought the house in Old Rosby because it was so quiet. Stores shut down by nine and very few people her age even lived in the area, the hour drive into King's Landing daunting for most commuters. Only the few people she considered friends knew she'd moved from the apartment with Sansa. Jaime had had his assistant search public records to find her after Sansa had refused to tell Peck when or where she had moved to.

Once his arm was well enough that she no longer needed to see him in a professional capacity she'd taken her last payment from Tyrion Lannister without even considering seeing Jaime again. Then he'd shown up a month later aggrieved that she had given nothing more than her name and her hospital spectralink phone number as means of contact. He'd cursed her for living in what he deemed Last Stop before the Stranger Calls, then sat at her table like a lion in his den. He'd moved from the dining table to the couch and now he'd managed to end up in her bed. Each instance made her want to turn to drink. He'd been impervious to her brusque manner and silence; burrowing himself further into crevices she couldn't guard.

Jaime pressed into her back and snaked his hand up to cup her breast, "Good night wench."

" _Jaime_." Her willingness for him was pitiable. The smallest hint of his affection kindled a desperate need to have someone else want to touch her. In the dark it was easier to pretend he only saw her, didn't need to pretend she was someone more desirable and not the giant beast of a woman he saw her as.

Lips found the space behind her ear as fingers skirted the waist of her shorts to pull them down. One long finger ran along her seam; drenched enough to make a sucking sound as he applied pressure to test her acceptance. She bit down hard to quell the gasp his fingers elicited. This was a different torture than the first time; there were only hands on her skin then. Now he was creating a storm with each stroke of his thumb on her nub, each small dip inside of her, each swipe of his tongue along her neck.

She wanted to protest when he pulled out to turn her flat on her back, but his mouth replaced his fingers and she was thrown off a cliff into a limbo of heaven and hell. It took all of her strength not to cry out; her face was purple with the effort and her pillow soaked up whatever sounds managed to escape. Jaime was relentless; his mouth and fingers worked in tandem until her body felt like it was breaking apart. Her legs would not stop shaking no matter how she willed them to not shame her, the walls of her sex clamped down on his fingers mid-thrust as a tremor that started in her chest traveled to her core. Before she could muffle her sob Jaime's hand grabbed her pillow and threw it across the room.

"Come here." His voice was broken glass mixed with controlled fury.

She let him position her above him as he lay his cock flat on his stomach, felt him make two hard tugs until he had her sitting at its base. Her meager attempts at sliding up his length with any sort of rhythm seemed pointless but quiet insistence that she continue spurred her on. She wanted to see his face but settled for the hissing sound as he sucked air between his teeth. He came with an unrestrained shout and pulled her into a kiss that tasted of her.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Jaime please.._."

He'd brought her to the edge at least three times only to stop or slow down the moment he felt her release start. They'd repeated this dance all night, an accidental brush of lips on skin making them rub against each other or slip hands beneath the sheet until the other was awake. Where Jaime would demand with words she'd ask with a touch, still not sure where she fell in his desire. He'd only called her name but her room was pitch black and she could still hear Hyle telling her that in the dark all women were the same. He could easily whisper her name but imagine someone else under his tongue.

The same tongue now laving over her pebbled nipples causing her flesh to goosebump and her hips to cant frantically against him to hurry up the release she needed. She moved her hand between them to hold him firmly and set a steady pace to encourage him to finish with her.

She felt the tension in his shoulders as he pressed into her before he came, a final two thrusts in her hand emptying him. It was too early to be awake but they needed a shower and clean sheets. Jaime walked to the bathroom naked as his Name Day to try to induce her to join him but she couldn't. Instead finding clean sheets and trekking the old ones downstairs to the laundry room.

\------------------------

Jaime was at the table with his phone pressed to one ear and his laptop and files spread out in front of him. He'd been working with Tyrion for most of the morning on filing a claim against Shae to keep her from spending any of the dragons she'd been paid. Brienne had seen their sharp witted dialogue in person and knew that while Jaime had the coveted looks, Tyrion was far more shrewd. He'd have a plan worked out that kept them out of the press and make Jaime the victim without looking weak.

She'd already contacted Goodwin about the funds she'd transferred for his stipend and finished what little cleaning up she had to do before getting back in bed. Today was her day to watch Lyseni Shores or Keeping up with the Karstarks undisturbed with no judgment. Thrashy reality shows helped take her mind off of some of the more depressing aspects of working in the ER.

The last thing she saw before drifting back to sleep was Alys and Sigorn making out shamelessly in the hot tub of their vacation resort in Dorne.

Jaime's quiet insistence that she wake up made her body throb in response as she snuggled further into him. His silent chuckle rumbled against her back as he kissed below her ear.

"My greedy little wench, is that all you want me for?"

"Gods Jaime, go away."

"I will wench but you need to wake up. You have three people waiting downstairs for you with brunch from Hot Pies. They are all very perplexed at my presence." He said with a mile wide smirk on his face. The three days worth of stubble had somehow made him look even more disgustingly handsome instead of unkempt.

There were only three people that would show up unannounced and she groaned thinking of the new interrogation she'd be subjected to now that Margaery knew The Who she'd managed to keep to herself. Jaime was shirtless in only a pair of grey jogger pants and that had only been because she insisted he couldn't sit on the furniture naked. There was no way to downplay having a semi naked Jaime Lannister answering her door.

"Why the red face?"

"You can't see my face."

"Your entire body blushes when you want to disappear wench. Embarrassed to be caught with a deformed old man." It was meant to be a joke but Brienne heard something akin to hurt in his tone. It missed the casual bite of his normal flippancy and made her turn to look at him. She'd never considered that Jaime's view of himself was anything less than the godlike pedestal she had him on. Even with the puckered scars on his right arm he was strong and lithe with a face carved from the Warrior.

She ran her hand down his right arm feeling the raised flesh caused by the wildfire before gripping his fingers tightly. Words that weren't clinical and precise were always the hardest to convey for her but the kisses peppered along his arm were the only words she wanted to say.

"Brienne don't start something we can't finish." This time his voice was light and flippant but his eyes held a promise. "Stay with me tonight, the Winterfest boat parade passes by my balcony. We can watch until it's over."

"What about the press?"

"Fuck Varys and his little spies; just say yes. Please?" There was no way to say no to him when he was like this .

"Okay."

"Good now let's get you presentable, you still look well fucked."

"Gods, Jaime! What is wrong with you?"

He outright laughed then as he pulled her out of bed and found a clean sweater to throw at her. She found a pair of leggings to fit over her shorts and reluctantly left Jaime to face the firing squad assembled in her kitchen.

Margaery and Sansa had brunch spread out opposite Jaime's laptop and phone, a mug of coffee leaving a ring on the table. She heard Missandei moving around the kitchen and took a deep breath. The urge to drink something more potent than juice strong again as she took in Margaery's near giddiness. This was not going to be easy. She sat next to Sansa who looked intrigued but nowhere near as prurient as Marge.

Jaime came down in a green Henley and grabbed her car keys before coming to bend at her chair and tell her to wear something nice for dinner. Her face was red she knew, this was a Jaime she was used too. The showman setting up his jest for his amusement but the small kiss he pressed into her temple made her stomach flip. It made her feel like this was anything but a jest.

Marge had the good grace to wait until the garage door closed and Jaime was out of her driveway before she opened her mouth.

"That does not look like any one-off I've seen in history. Do you need me to define one-off more clearly for you?"

Brienne said nothing and grabbed a slice of the Black Forest bacon on her plate. She watched as Missi came in with a pitcher of mimosas and was grateful for any alcohol she could get. She downed one full flute in a few gulps before looking at her friends expectant faces.

"I don't know what we're doing."

"Well we know you don't know what you're doing but he looks like he knows. Would you like me to draw you a diagram of how it works?" Marge inquired, a barely contained grin behind her flute.

"No thank you." Brienne responded with a slightly pink tinge to her cheeks. She'd never say it out loud but learning to please Jaime gave her a secret thrill. Feeling him lose control by her hand for even the briefest time was a head rush knowing she was the cause.

"If Brie doesn't want a diagram I'd at least like a few pointers." Sansa confided, drawing attention away from Brienne effortlessly as she grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed.

"Is this the week for hidden boyfriends? When did you start dating?" Marge teased.

"For a few months now, he's very sweet but he's," Sansa cleared her throat and blushed in the demure fashion Brienne had only seen in movies. "He's a bit big."

"Big like a nice firm cucumber or worthy of the eggplant Friday hashtag on Raven?" Missi asked in her soothing Naathi lilt.

"Umm the second one, that's why I called out of work a few weeks ago. It's better now and he's very gentle but my legs still goes a bit weird the next day with tremors."

Three pairs of eyes turned on Sansa as Brienne tried to digest what the possible after effects could be. She hadn't thought of much beyond the satisfying groping she was doing now.

"Wow okay. Now I'm jealous, Grey is still in the twelve week probationary period. Are you fully prepared before intercourse or is he just going for gold after a few strokes?"

"I-I'm uh always prepared; he's a master at preparation." Sansa was close to gushing.

"So he's not only walking around with the holy grail of cocks in his pants, he's also a tongue god? How is this fair and does he have a brother?" Margaery asked.

"Is it someone at the hospital?" Missandei asked the question Brienne only would if she and Sansa were alone.

"Yes; it's Podrick."

"PODRICK?!" Three voices cried out in shock.

"Wait you're telling me shy, stuttering, blushing Podrick Payne in clinical documentation is walking around with a magic cock AND tongue? For Seven's sake." Margaery growled as she got up for another pitcher of mimosas staring at Brienne and Sansa in disbelief.

"This is turning into the best brunch ever. Now, Sanny if he's preparing you adequately then it's an issue of position, you may need to take the reins and be on top to control how much you take. Any position that lets him have control is a recipe for disaster until you're better acclimated to his size."

By the third mimosa Brienne could rightfully claim she was intoxicated enough to ask one question that she would attempt to put in use later.

\----------------------

The first boat for the Winterfest parade had a statue of Azor Ahai wielding a shining Lightbringer down Blackwater Bay. Each boat had scores of Wights and White Walkers, dragons and men dressed with Night's Watch garb in the old order with one or two Qhorin Halfhands or Bran the Builders on board. A few of the boats were from the remaining houses in Westeros with their sigils flying in the moonlight. It was a spectacular parade but Brienne had missed most of it.

Jaime's hands would wander up her legs in a slow back and forth motion until he finally stopped pretending to be interested in the boats and slid his hand to cup her and found her in the thong Sansa had made her buy to go with the dress she wore to dinner.

Now she stood in front of him with her dress pooled around her feet with nothing but the blue thong and Jaime's hand stroking her side as he took her in. The new moon lighting his room as well as any lamp.

"I don't think I'll be able to stop myself tonight wench." He sounded strangled as he stepped into her. Massaging her lower back as he ran his tongue along her collarbone.

Brienne unbuckled his belt and tried to keep her heartbeat from galloping out of her chest. She slid his slacks down as she backed out of his embrace and went to her knees in front of him. Holding him lightly but firmly as she placed a tentative kiss on the head of his cock. She tried to remember everything that Margaery told her to do and figure out how to coordinate her breathing at the same time. Jaime made a gurgling sound in the back of his throat and held on to her hair as she took in as much as she could, feeling his head touch the back of her tongue.

She used her hand to hold him at the base and run her tongue and lips on the underside of his cock until she felt it jump her hand. Jaime's eyes were black pools of heat as he looked down at her.

"Fuck. Brienne, _fuck_."

Her lust for him was an insatiable thing that had been freed from an ice cell. Watching Jaime's delirium as she lightly dragged her teeth on his cock made her core clench intensely. The need to come overwhelming her; two fingers slid in with a wet sucking sound as she rubbed her hardened nub. She hummed the closer her release came and Jaime started pumping his hips involuntarily against her face. He pulled away from her mouth with a jerk and spilled into the tight grip of her hand. Holding onto her hair as her own orgasm pulled a sharp moan from her. She felt the moisture trickling down her thighs as she caught her breath and slumped on the cool floor, Jaime following as he found her mouth and devoured her bottom lip in a searing kiss.

"Who the fuck taught you that?" Jaime groaned as he ground into her thigh.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Brienne looked at Loras as they both looked at the patient lying face down on the gurney in front of them, with a curtain rod sticking up in the air. They had seen perplexing things in the ER but this was a first. She saw Loras take a deep breath and find gloves to remove the rod. They worked in tandem to remove the rod when a look of shock ran across Loras's face.

"Sir, was there another piece to the rod?"

"I shink so." The man slurred in response.

"Dr. Tarth page Dr. Pycell and tell him we need him for a consult and then book an operating room."

Brienne left to do as Loras asked without a backwards glance, this had to be the strangest case of her career and she was still a resident. In truth she needed the distraction to stop thinking about Jaime and his disappearing act after the Winterfest parade. He'd left a short voicemail Monday afternoon saying there was an emergency and he'd be in touch.

It was going on two weeks now and she'd heard nothing from him other than a few erratic text messages saying he missed her. She wanted to hope that whatever they had was in abeyance but the larger rational part of her said that Jaime had finally grown tired of slumming it with her. Between the women who worked at the Red Keep who all managed to be impeccably dressed and camera ready and the gentry heiresses, Jaime had no shortage of women ready to be at his beck and call. Women far more suitable to be on his arm, women who looked more like the woman he'd spent his entire life loving.

She had Olyvar page Pycell overhead while she booked the OR to remove whatever foreign object her patient had managed to get stuck in his rectum. The overnight shifts tended to bring out the truly bizarre cases and for once she was happy to have the distraction. Between work and a proposal Goodwin had received she had been busy enough to only make herself anxious about Jaime when it was too quiet.

The proposal from Joanna Corp, who seemed committed to establishing their call center on Tarth, would bring three thousand jobs minimum to her island. If the contract was solid there were unused buildings on the eastern side of the island that Evenfall still owned that could be put back into shape for use. It wouldn't solve all of their problems but it was a definite boost.

"Babe, Pycell is on his way down for your consult. Can you check in on bed eight before you go, his family is threatening to sue if he isn't attended to immediately."

Olyvar was the only person in Westeros who could call her babe. He was convivial by nature and kept the ER from going into chaos with his charm alone.

Brienne checked in on Judge Swann as his harried son Balon hovered over her. He was another frequent flyer for various illnesses his sons could cook up for mild age related problems. This time a case of gout, that could have waited for a visit with his primary physician, was quickly diagnosed and treated. She typed the discharge papers before going back to Loras and their curtain rod patient.

"Do you know what a finial is?" She heard Pycell ask as she stepped behind the curtain.  
"I can't say that I do." Loras replied.

"It's the decorative piece at the end of the curtain, learned that watching those fixer upper shows with my wife. It's in there good, have Dr. Mott scrub in on this one and go up there with him. Dr. Tarth if this fellow has any family here let them know he's going into surgery. Excellent work you two, you make my job easy."

Brienne went in search of curtain rod's anxious mother who had attempted to help him before calling the ambulance and sat with her as she explained the surgery. Knowing her son was going to be okay brought her panic down and she hugged Brienne fiercely. She would never get used to the people who came through her doors. There was no such thing as a boring shift.

By seven she was on the verge of finishing her paperwork for the night when Loras found her hunched over a tablet.

"Hey B, there's someone here to see you." His voice gave nothing away and a traitorous part of her body yearned for it to be Jaime.

"Okay, I'm just finishing up on the notes on the baby we admitted for pneumonia. Tell them I'll be right there." Curiosity was eating at her but she completed her work as methodically as she always did before going to the nurses desk expecting one rakishly handsome golden haired Lannister.

What she got was one beautiful curly haired Lannister launching herself at Brienne as soon as she made her out.

"Brienne!" Myrcella shrieked in the way only a bubbly teenaged girl could do.

"Cella what are you doing here? Why aren't you in Dorne?"

"Totes long story Lady B but we have the entire Long Night for me to tell you." She grinned up at Brienne in such a Jaime way that Brienne's heart skidded in her chest.

"Does anyone know you're here? Where are your uncles?" They we're getting surreptitious looks from everyone now and Brienne noticed Hyle edging closer to her as he picked up his patient charts for the morning.

"Uncle Tyrion dropped me off and Jaime is on the way back from Crakehall with Tommen."

Brienne hadn't seen Myrcella in months but the girl had made it a point to text her at least weekly once Jaime had asked permission to give her Brienne's number. The girl had been fascinated by Jaime's medical care and seemed to like Brienne well enough. She hadn't thought she'd liked her enough to surprise her at work.

She gathered up her work bag and didn't bother taking a shower before leaving, ushering Myrcella to her car and navigating away from the hospital to Jaime's greystone. They used Myrcella's key to let themselves in and Brienne borrowed the guest bathroom to clean up as much as possible to wait until someone came home. She wasn't sure how Tyrion thought it was a good idea to drop off a fourteen year old girl and leave her to her own devices.

Myrcella told her all about her boarding school in Dorne as she scrolled through pictures in her phone. Brienne didn't have to think of anything to keep her engaged and by the time Jaime walked in with Tommen she felt like she'd been away in Dorne.

A look of naked want crossed Jaime's face as he took her in, making her stomach flip and her legs rub together involuntarily. She knew that look now but with Tommen coming to fit himself in her lap for a hug, there was nothing they could do but smile at each other stupidly.

"Who wants pizza?" Two blonde heads shot up as Jaime reached for his wallet and pulled out dragon notes without looking at them. "Cella go to the place right around the corner by Burger Khaleesi. Take your phone and keep it on."

When both children were out the door Jaime pressed her into the couch as his tongue delved into her mouth. His hand clutching the front of her scrub top trying to pull it off.

"Jaime we can't."

"Why?" He whined into her neck.

"What if they come back?"

"Wench I haven't seen you in two weeks, I've missed you. Oathkeeper has missed you tremendously."

"Oathkeeper?"

"Yes, my valyrian steel sword." Jaime purred as he ground into her.

"Please tell me you didn't name your ..."

"My cock? Yes, I have. I swore a solemn vow to fuck you until you forgot your name wench and I mean to keep it, hence Oathkeeper."

"What is wrong with you?" She couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corner of her mouth. Her face burning even as the thought aroused her.

"Everything is right with me now. It'll be even better tonight when you steal all of the covers from me."

"Not with the kids here Jaime! What will they think?"

"Myrcella has been sending me _How to get the Girl_ tips from magazines I don't even think she should be reading and making suggestions since she went back to Dorne. She's going to be the death of me. She got into a fight with one of Oberyn Martell's daughters after the picture leaked, which led to the other daughters attacking her. Then their cousin finds out his girlfriend has been accosted and that opened another situation I don't want to deal with. The bloody prince of Dorne dating Cella."

  
"Was that the emergency?"

"It was a shit show. It took over a week to figure out who did what when and Doran, Oberyn and I all had to write large cheques to keep them in school and out of trouble. I pulled her out early for the Long Night and dropped her here with Tyrion and picked up Tommen instead of waiting for this weekend. At least they'll both be here for the First Night."

"Would it be terrible to say I'm glad it was you and not me?" She chuckled.

"Would it be terrible to say I'd be glad if it was us? I know it's too soon now but I want you Brienne."

" _Jaime_..."

"I know, just keep that in the back of your mind for later. I'm content being your sex slave for now but I want more. I want us."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Long Night is over and the kids head off to boarding school again.

  
Brienne laid in Jaime's bed alone looking out at the moon. She'd done her best to let him have space with just the kids and had only stopped in for an occasional dinner during the two weeks they were home. Tommen had pleaded for her stay for the Last Night so they could make their wishes on the weirwood tree Jaime had found on the tree farm outside of King's Landing and exchange their final gifts in the morning.

She's conceded easily enough with three identical pouts turned her way but had to make it clear to Jaime they would not share a bed. He'd been impatient with her since coming back from Crakehall but she refused to stay with him. Even when he'd cornered her in the downstairs bathroom and kissed her breathless while the kids were stringing fake dragonglass lights on the stairs.

A small selfish part of her wanted him to sneak upstairs in the middle of the night and climb into his bed. Her body knew what it wanted now and she'd started the birth control in anticipation of getting it soon. Her persistent need to research leading her to PetyrHub and their vast collection of adult entertainment. After stumbling around for a few minutes she'd come to appreciate her naïveté.

"Are you sleeping?" Myrcella's low voice asked as she stuck her head in the room.

"Not yet. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, not tired though," she climbed into bed next to Brienne in fluffy dragon pajamas and her hair piled on her head. "This has been the best Long Night ever. It's the first time we've been allowed to have any fun. It was always some boring dinner party and making sure we looked picture perfect. I wish you could have stayed with us more though."

"You'll see me you come home for summer; I didn't want to take away from your time with Jaime."

"Thanks, he's not cool like Uncle Tyrion but he can't be just our uncle anymore either. Is that why you wouldn't stay? Because of us?" Myrcella questioned.

Brienne sat up and pulled her into a tight hug, "No, I just didn't want to be like the women my father would bring to Evenfall. They were never around long enough for me to form any attachment but while they were with him, that's where my father devoted his energy. After losing everything and being stuck with just me, there was a lot for him to deal with. He grieved in his own way and did the best he could. I don't want you or Tommen hurt if anything happens."

"I know it's gross and you're creeped out by what they did and by us, I still am if I think about it too long. Being in Dorne helps some. No one knows my mother is a psycho who almost burned us all in a drunken fit. If Jaime hadn't been there and found the wildfire," the girl shuddered involuntarily. "Jaime isn't like your dad and you aren't like any of those women, you could never be."

Brienne wasn't sure what to say so she just hugged Myrcella and listened to her talk about Trystane until they fell asleep.

\-------------------------------

The ER had been quiet for most of the morning, the few patients she had were easily managed and she was able to get most of her paperwork done without interruption. Revelers were out in full force enjoying the Last Night and she knew the overnight shift would get the bulk of the work. She would be going home to an empty house while Jaime went to Dorne and then up to Crakehall and then back to King's Landing.

She had barred Jaime from leaving the children with Tyrion overnight just to stay with her and the longing was unbearable. She'd gone an entire lifetime deriving pleasure alone and now almost a month with nothing more than stolen ravenous kisses during the Long Night and she was ready to take him even if he had the children at home.

Hyle startled her as she sat staring at nothing, by the look on his face he'd been calling her for some time.

"Sorry what?"

"Get it together Tarth, you have a visitor." The way he said it made her stomach twist, the derision evident in the curl of his lip meant it could only be one person.

She found Jaime leaned against the desk as Olyvar fawned over him. His natural ebullience spilling over as he gushed about Jaime's overcoat. Brienne watched as he gently ran a hand down the sleeve to feel the blend of the materials. Jaime's eyes twinkled in mirth as he looked over at Brienne.

"Wench."

"Jaime," she protested, "that is not my name."

"Dr. Wench?" He riposted.

"Ha, I think Dr. Wench is perfect." Hyle jeered as he spun in one of the chairs.

"Try it and it'll be the last thing you say with your teeth intact." Jaime's retort was filled with such chilling menace that Olyvar gasped. It made Brienne want to fuck him. She mentally berated herself for even thinking such vulgarity, Jaime had definitely rubbed off on her. And maybe too much time on PetyrHub.

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought you lunch, you never remember to eat. Someone has to feed you. Olyvar have you eaten?"

"No." Olyvar sighed almost dreamily. Brienne rolled her eyes.

"Order lunch for the ward on me, tell them to bill it to me personally at the Red Keep."

"Thank you Lord Lannister." Olyvar was near salivating now, biting his bottom lip as Jaime turned away from him smirking.

He grabbed Brienne's hand and walked her to the ambulance entrance where he'd illegally parked, two curly golden heads turning to watch them approach. She had said her goodbyes before leaving for work this morning but seeing them again made her smile.

"You didn't open your Last Night gift," Tommen said as he bounced on the balls of his feet holding a medium sized box wrapped in Lannister red paper with a gold bow.

"Thank you for bringing it to me, I was saving it for later."

She carefully put the box on the car and undid the ribbon and wrapping paper. Tears pooled in her eyes as she pulled out the silver and copper Maester's chain with the sigil of Tarth as a pendant. She'd stood at her black candle ceremony at the Citadel without one because it would have been a frivolous expense she couldn't justify. Newly orphaned and alone with a handful of friends, the chain and coat were wishful dreams.

"Told ya!" Myrcella beamed as she hugged Brienne tightly. "We made this one so you can wear it everyday, the official one from the Citadel takes months but it'll get here eventually."

Jaime held out a new white coat with _Dr. Brienne Tarth, OM, Knights of Wisdom_ embroidered on the pocket. She stepped into it and pulled him in for a chaste kiss that made Myrcella clap.

"I have another one that says Dr. Wench. I'll see you when I get back, Brienne," he whispered in her ear before pulling away. She could feel the heat from her blush and covered her face. She watched the car pull away in time for an ambulance to drive up to the bay. It was going to be a long three days.

\--------------

  
"Thanks Margaery, anything he can find will be helpful. I should have done this before signing the contract but it felt like the Seven had dropped this into my lap. At the very least our coffers."

"No worries, Willas said he can look into it for you. The company is certainly legitimate, they operate out of Asabhad and have a smaller office in Yin. He called the numbers listed and checked with a friend of his in Yi Ti and confirmed taxes have been paid for a decade now. But it's a shell game, Joanna Corp is listed in Yi Ti, their parent company is another shell listed in Braavos."

"I'll be the biggest idiot ever if this doesn't work out."

"It'll be fine Brie. I have to go back on the floor. I have two in active labor and a dozen getting there. Why did I pick obstetrics again?"

"Well it wasn't for the hours but if memory serves there was one dark haired Hugh Clifton that you were hells bent on impressing."

"Ah yes, lovely Dr. Clifton. Damn him to all seven hells."

Brienne hit the end button and closed her laptop. The Ice and Fire Trilogy was set to start on WMC and even she could overlook the historical inaccuracies in favor of almost nine hours of entertainment. She had copies of the White Book and numerous scholarly texts if she wanted a truthful history of Westeros.

Just as a wight was being felled by dragonglass spears, Jaime knocked on her front door. She knew it was him by the solid and impatient pounding. She rolled off the couch and made a futile effort to pull her shirt down to cover more of her thighs, hopefully no one was out walking their dog.

She worried for nothing, Jaime had her pushed back into the hallway before she could say hello. Lips pressing against her neck fervidly, his hands raking through her hair to bare her neck to him completely. A sharp moan passed her lips as she gripped his coat for balance,  
the crisp coldness making her nipples pebble and strain against her shirt.

" _Jaime_..."

He pushed her until her back was flat on the couch, pulling her legs over his shoulders as his teeth grazed her nub through her smallclothes. Deft fingers working to slip the material aside as his tongue flattened against her sex. He sat back and blew short puffs of air on her swollen nub, adding one, then two fingers to curl into her. She pressed her face into the back of the couch as her legs started to tremble violently and uncontrollably, her stomach clenching and making her entire body spasm in response.

" _Jaime, please_..."

He sucked harder, grabbing her hand and rubbing his thumb across the knuckles.

_"Gods...Jaime...ohhhhh...."_

Her back bowed off the couch like she was being held at knife point. She pushed against his mouth, struggling to keep up with his brutal pace. The rippling in her stomach travelled and settled in her core, making her grab his hair to hold him in place until just the right flick of his tongue made her vision turn white and her body convulse.

Jaime ran his palms on the outside of her thighs as he placed kisses on the inside, small soothing drags of his lips against her pale muscles. The tremors still present as her body came down off its euphoric release, the look of smug satisfaction on his face making her want to kick him squarely in the chest.

"Miss me wench?" His green eyes were filled with conceit as he stroked her twitching body.

Brienne could only try and regulate her breathing in a slow concentrated effort. She took in the moisture surrounding his growing beard and closed her eyes in horror at how wet her lower half felt. Her body was slick with perspiration and the faint ringing sound in her ears was finally lessening. They'd never been intimate in the daylight and she felt a twinge in her stomach at what she must look like, flailing about like a giant whale washed up on the shore.

She felt Jaime push back and stand, working to unbutton his coat and toss it in the general vicinity of her mother's old chest. He kicked his shoes under the couch and Brienne took in his body in the well tailored suit. It looked like scene from a video she'd watched before bed last night. Drowsiness started to make her eyes close and she heard Jaime chuckle as she turned over and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to dig around for the colors of the Maesters links (thanks ASOIAF wiki) and also the different designations and try and apply them to modern day medicine. 
> 
> PetyrHub just because :-) 
> 
> Also I know NOTHING about resident schedules; in the US residency is shorter but the hours are brutal whereas the U.K. has longer residency but better hours. Brienne's schedule is a hodgepodge of both to fit the plot. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all of the kudos and comments, you have no idea how much they make me smile


	6. Chapter 6

The warm press of Jaime's palm on her ankle made Brienne want to hum. He was engrossed in watching an ice dragon spew death across the North and hadn't noticed her waking up. He'd covered her and tucked her in to her chin like a child. Her impromptu nap had turned into almost two hours of sleep going by the progression into the second movie of the trilogy.

"Good sleep wench?"

"Gods shut up," she groaned in embarrassment.

"Where's the fun in that?" The predatory gleam in his eyes making her stomach tingle. "Underneath that perpetually stolid exterior beats the heart of a proper wench just as I've said all along. And you claimed disinterest when I said I was strong enough. Now look at you, like a cat with cream."

Seeing him sprawled on her couch with his legs spread like a lazy lion brought to mind a video she'd seen on PetyrHub and her face burned thinking of doing any of the mostly normal things they had done. She could feel Nanny Roelle's cane at the back of her knees but the urge to straddle Jaime's lap was on a constant loop in her head.

"I'd give all of the gold in Casterly Rock to know what has you so red and half way to panting."

"Nothing," she croaked as she looked back at the television.

"You're a terrible liar."

The swoosh on his phone saved her from answering as he picked it up to read the message. His hand went back to absently holding her ankle as he typed out a response. The hand resting on her ankle ran up to the back of her knee and back down again like he was soothing himself.

"Do you need something to change into?"

"No, why?"

"You're still wearing your suit."

"I'll change later, Peck is packing up a few things for me, he'll bring them eventually."

"Poor boy."

"That poor boy makes more as my personal assistant than he did as a teller at Casterly Bank, at least three times as much. And he works far less."

"Hmmmph."

"What? I'm not a complete monster wench. Peck is loyal and discreet, he's rewarded for that. Now come up here so that Myrcella will stop harassing me. I have to show you all of the pictures she took for you at Spear Tower."

Brienne sat up to see the pictures as Jaime scrolled through his photo roll. Lots of smiling selfies and the kids running around the grounds of the old Spear Tower. The last few shots were of them enjoying the beach and Brienne smiled at the three identical looks of joy on their faces. Jaime scrolled back one more picture to a smiling dark haired woman leaning into him at a party. His arm rested lightly around her shoulders.

"Who's that?"

"Ah that would be Shae Rivers."

"The one who leaked your picture?" Brienne took the phone to enlarge the picture to see her face clearly.

"Yes, why? You know her?"

"Know her? No. I have seen her before though, in a movie." Brienne stuttered out trying to reconcile the picture in front of her to the woman she'd seen not even two nights ago.

"What movie?"

"Uhhhh ummm it wasn't a movie really, more like a snippet of a scene in a movie maybe?"

"Brienne," he dragged out her name like warm toffee, "your entire body is blushing. What kind of movie were you watching wench?"

"I'll be right back." She bolted off of the couch and went for her laptop.

She felt Jaime's stare like a physical touch as she opened a tab for PetyrHub and found the _Suit Sensations_ clips. She scrolled until she found _Suit Sensations: A Man wants a Girl_. It wasn't the best offering but there were only two people and they went through what Brienne had hoped were standard positions that she could study. She moved the video forward until a man found a girl in a beach side cottage and paused it on a face that bared a striking resemblance to Shae.

"That is definitely her. Interesting. I wonder if Tyrion knows."

"Would he be upset?"

"Tyrion? Gods no, Tyrion isn't the sort to hold something like that over someone's head. He feels far differently about deceiving him into a relationship though. What do you want for dinner? You have an insane talent for never having food."

"There are chicken breasts in the freezer; if you thaw them out we can put them in the oven."

"I'll never understand how you haven't wasted away to nothing. Your fridge looks like a barren wasteland."

"Hospital cafeteria and takeout. I can make ten things and half of those are breakfast dishes. Sansa did most of the cooking when we lived together."

"So our children will need a cook and a nanny or a nanny who can cook." He said it so offhandedly that an old hope bloomed in her chest before she remembered why she'd given it up in the first place.

"Children? Jaime, I...."

"Yes, Joanna, Daenerys, Duncan and Selwyn."

She looked at him hesitantly to find the jest but he was paying more attention to the battle on her television than her. "Jaime, I'm not, I don't plan on having any children, ever."

That brought his attention back squarely to her and off the battle. "Why not?" He questioned, taking her laptop and putting it on the table. "There are specialists from here to Qohor."

"I can have children Jaime, I assume. I just don't want to have them." She admitted quietly.

"That's why you were so sure there would be no more Tarths. I obviously can't force you to change your mind but is there a reason why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Tell me and let's test that theory."

She gave him as condensed and non self pitying a version of her reasons hoping he would at least feign understanding and let it go. He already knew he could make children who wouldn't be teased mercilessly from conception to adolescence when children could be the most cruel. High school was torture of a different kind and uni only vaguely better due to its size.

"I can understand why you feel that why and if you say no kids, so be it. But if I could just say two things: I'm pretty enough for the both of us and two, our children will be Lannisters. If need be Tyrion and I can instill the Tywin Lannister motto before their second Name Day and their self importance will be cemented in no time."

"Gods you're an idiot. Why do I bother?" She wanted not to laugh but the hard press of her mouth only half hid her smile.

"Because you secretly adore me. Can I firmly state that I'll do everything in my power to change your mind? You've half killed a thousand of my dreams."

" _Jaime_."

He pulled her onto his lap then. Settling back on the couch as he ran his thumbs across her ribs. He leaned up to pull her bottom lip between his teeth and start a kiss that made her body ignite.

"Jaime, I..."

She wanted him desperately then, needed to feel all of him. His steady persistence that he craved her, her, seduced her every time. The firmness in his touch as he gripped her hips and the liquid heat in his eyes sealed her decision.

She reached between them with trembling fingers to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Everything she'd been told, whether in mocking amusement or careful disdain had promised her pain. The ache she felt as Jaime opened her was a sharp sting that was more fleeting than the unabating misery she'd spent her life imagining. Her name whispered urgently in her ear the salve she needed to help her adjust to the weight of him as her body grew accustomed to being filled.

Jaime's hands skated along her thighs as she panted in his hair, she rose up slowly, finding it easier to slide down the second time. The discomfort she'd felt ebbed into pleasure the more she rode him slowly at first until her body took over making her meet Jaime's hard thrusts as he ground into her.

His mouth was everywhere at once, suckling her sensitive nipples or licking a trail of freckles between her breastbone, grunting as he spread her open.

She could feel the tension in his jaw as she put her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck, crying out his name as he plunged into her with hard, fast strokes. She felt him swell inside of her as he held her hips to make his last shallow thrusts. Her name was a wild, feverish plea as he came.

" _Fuck_." He ground out between clinched teeth; holding onto her like an anchor in a tempest.

Brienne caressed the hair at the base of his neck as she waited for her heart to slow down again; her body felt boneless and pliant under his hands. The deep-seated urge to flee and protect the misfortune that was her body and face tried to seep in as she came off of her high. It made her hold on to him tighter and remind herself he was real and this was not a grand jest at her expense. Jaime was unquestionably an arrogant, impulsive, and obstinate asshole but he had never lied to her.

"Was that supposed to convince to not want our babies?"

"Jaime." She murmured into his sweat soaked skin.

"That wasn't a sound argument. It produced the exact opposite effect if that was your intention."

"You're ridiculous."

"And you're a judgmental wench. It works in the end. Are you okay?"

"I think so; my legs ache a bit."

"As they should my champion jockey." He was teasing her now as he pulled back to look into her eyes. "Should I send PetyrHub a donation or a thank you basket."

"Gods Jaime---" she groaned in exasperation.

"Yes you were just saying that. Jaime. Gods. Jaime gods Jaime gods JAIME!" He screamed in a terrible impression of her.

  
"Shut up you lecherous old man. I took equestrian lessons for years. It seemed similar enough on the videos." That drew an actual smile and laugh from Jaime, eyes crinkling at the corner as his chest rumbled. She smiled back at him as she extricated herself from his tight hold.

Jaime eased her onto the couch as he laid on her chest, hand coming up to caress her nipple as he smiled warmly at her.

\---------

  
Brienne now understood why Sansa said she'd taken the day off of work. Her entire body ached and she was swollen, making it a task just to sit comfortably. She had to draw on every ounce of her professionalism to get through the day and not run to the Red Keep and find Jaime. She also now understood why Margaery enjoyed this so much. She'd never comprehend doing this in every relationship but with Jaime it felt right.

Her alarm was still blaring that morning when he'd pulled her onto her knees and sunk himself so deep inside of her that she'd sobbed. She'd came the minute his finger started to stroke her in the maddening way he did every time he wanted to draw out her pleasure but she'd been too wet and too ready for him and her body immediately succumbed to the first release. The second took more time but it started from her toes until it unfurled into her belly and made her clench around him so tightly he couldn't thrust.

For the first time in years she'd taken a bath, not trusting her legs and needing to provide her body some relief.

His beard had left a faint rash on her cheeks and thighs and she really really wanted to go home and spend the rest of the day fucking Jaime. She'd pray to the Seven later.

"Guess who?" Margaery called out from behind her.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs?"

"I had to come see a patient down here before they released her. So how are you?"

"What do you want?"

"Gods you're no fun. Loras said you looked hard ridden and put up wet and I must concur. Long night?" She asked with faux innocence. Brienne ignored her and went back to finishing her patient charts.

Margaery beamed at her indulgently. "Oh Willas found out who owns the company."

"Thank the gods, are they real?"

"Very real, owned by one Jaime Lannister at the end of a trail of companies between he and Tyrion."

"Jaime?"

"Yes, I really, really think we need to have that discussion about one offs Brie. Later." She called as she made her way to the elevator.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments!!! Signing back in to find all of this love was amazing 
> 
> This was supposed to be the last chapter but it didn't work out that way. Maybe one or two more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is much smut, much smut. 
> 
> Skip the beginning and end if you don't come for the smut.
> 
> There is also fluff :-)
> 
> Merry Christmas Angelic666

Brienne prayed that her birth control patch would hold, her skin was drenched in sweat and her only coherent thought was it would slide off into her sheets and be lost. They'd made it through dinner and cleaning up the kitchen before Jaime grabbed her so they could make their way to her bed. They had fumbled in the dark until he found the lamp and switched it on saying he needed to see her or it wasn't the same.

Now he was above her with her legs on his shoulders and his hands clasping hers above her head, swinging out and thrusting back in to grind into her. The friction shooting sparks from her core to her scalp. His forehead was pressed into her temple as he told her the most obscene things, things that she would have brushed off as him mocking her before. It almost felt like they were promises now, if only she would say yes.

" _Jaime_..." she was close, the quickening in her belly making her shiver, her legs always gave her away, the unstoppable shaking and twitching a clear indication of her pleasure.

"Who?" He growled in her ear, making his cock jerk in her as he circled his hips to press against her nub.

" _Jaime_." She gasped out as her body came undone.

He was merciless as he chased her off the cliff, his hips snapping into her as she tried to meet his powerful thrusts. The force behind each one pushing them across the bed until Jaime had to release the grip on her hands and hold the edge of the mattress to keep them from falling over.

"Fucking _fuck_."

He collapsed on top of her in a sweating, panting heap. Brienne slowly moved her still trembling legs off of his shoulders, running her hand through his damp hair before kissing his temple. Her cheeks and breasts tingled where his beard had rubbed against her and her lips were swollen from being wrapped around his cock.

They maneuvered themselves until they settled in a spot that was mostly dry and covered with a blanket. Brienne checked that the little square patch was still firmly stuck to her upper back and hadn't saw fit to rub off into the bedding.

"Are you working this weekend?" Jaime asked after their breathing had returned to normal.

"I have a twelve hour am shift on Friday and then I'm on two weeks of overnights starting Sunday."

"Perfect. We have the Royal Valyrian Ball on Saturday. White tie."

"Jaime no. I have nothing to wear, _at the last minute_ , to the Royal Valyrian Ball! Are you mad?" She protested, finding a normal dress proved difficult enough, finding something to wear when she'd be in the same room as Prince Rhaegar was a nightmare. 

"Tyrion has already confirmed for us wench. I'm sure you'll find something. Addam has a suite booked for us that night so we can run upstairs when I've done my duty to king and country."

"When you've shown that the Lannisters still shit gold you mean." She huffed.

"Language wench, language," he pretended to chide her, "mostly that, but we'll have some fun. The Marbrand has exquisite food and two bars, we'll manage."  
\----------------------------

Either the Gods were pleased with her or she'd stumbled into a patch of dumb luck. Finding Donyse's tucked away boutique on the Street of Silk after hours of fruitlessly searching for a dress made Brienne want to leap for joy. She had less than six hours to find a dress, then shoes.

"Can I help you sweetling?" A bustling woman asked as Brienne walked into the shop.

"I need a dress for the Valyrian Ball, anything you have."

"I don't think you can wear just anything my child, how tall are you?"

"6'3."

"I see, come here and let me look at you. Call me Donyse."

Brienne stood still as the woman took her measurements and ran her hands along her arms and what little bust she had. When she was done she stepped back and looked up into Brienne's eyes before walking into a storage room and coming out with the most beautiful dress Brienne had ever laid eyes on.

"I'll have to adjust the length but try this on. The asymmetrical neckline with the one shoulder shows off your lovely collarbone and draws attention away from your bust, though I can sew a little padding in there to fluff the girls up."

\-------------------------------

Jaime had introduced her as his girlfriend, Dr. Brienne Tarth, the Evenstar's daughter thirteen times so far. Those were only the times she'd been present to hear him. His eyes crinkled every time he said the word girlfriend, as though it were a near extinct High Valyrian word he'd only just learned to pronounce correctly this morning.

Each time he said it, the look of  barely concealed bewilderment on his fellow members of the Small Councils faces hurt a little less.

Jaime inexplicably relished in having her on his arm, even though she towered over him in the modest three inch heels Sansa had forced her to wear.

She'd protested the entire time Sansa and Missi pinched, blotted, powdered and contoured her face but the naked hunger in Jaime's face when she answered the door made her slightly giddy. The embarrassment she felt at the stares paled next to Jaime's arm firmly planted around her waist, the ever present smile as he worked whatever crowd they were with at the moment.

Her only continued source of suppressed humiliation was the split up the entire right side of her dress. It was completely unnoticeable if she stood still but then Jaime would drag her across the room and the flash of her long pale, freckled leg would be on full display. She was already the tallest woman in the room without heels and the comfortable heels made her tower over all of the women and nearly all of the men.

"Excuse me? Brienne is it?" A small red haired woman asked tapping Brienne on the arm."

"Oh yes."

"Names Ygritte love, I know the blonde lord is yours but my cousin refuses to give up. Wants to know if ya wanna dance with him for charity."

"Wh-what? Why would he want to?" Brienne cursed her weariness of unexpected shows of interest.

"Ya look a sight trussed up in that dress love. He's been watching ya walk across the room all night near ready to crawl out his skin. Ya look like ya can handle a good fucking from a wildling, looks like ya need it too. Yer right tense in the shoulders."

Brienne's eyes widened at the woman, whether at the vulgarness or the absurdity she wasn't sure. A giant red haired man was walking over to their corner of the room as Brienne tried to gather her words, this was too far out of left field and it didn't feel like a joke at her expense.

Ygritte's cousin was tall, even with her heels he still had at least an inch on her. The way he looked at her made her skin prickle and not the way Jaime's did. This man's stare was of a far baser want. She felt like a boar on a spit roast waiting to be consumed.

"Ah Lord Giantsbane, always a pleasure to see you when you deign to bestow your presence." Tyrion materialized at her side like a vapor.

"Imp, good to see yer making yerself useful. I sent a crate of yer wine to sweeten a deal with the Thenns. Good shit ye have there. Now if ya can excuse I need to say hello to..."

"Oh you misunderstand Lord Giantsbane, I know you love a rousing fight like the good Northern man you are but I believe you enjoy having your teeth yes? At the moment my dear brother is somewhere lurking about, surely regaling some poor fool with the exploits of the lovely Dr. Tarth, and were he to see you eyeing the good doctor so brazenly. Well I fear you'll not have teeth come the end of that fight."

"Aye he could try."

"He's quite motivated. Now who is this delightful morsel you've brought along?" Tyrion inquired, eyeing Ygritte as lasciviously as Lord Giantsbane was still looking at Brienne.

"Keep looking half man, ye'll learn what to do with it one day." Ygritte teased as she grabbed Brienne's elbow.

"My dear girl, I can assure you, on my honor as a Lannister, I know what to do with it."

"Let's let these two continue stroking their cocks aye. I need a drink."

Brienne sat with Ygritte at the table reserved for the Northern council members shocked that there was someone who could top Margaery. Where Margaery was coy innuendo and suggestive smiles, Ygritte was lewd and loud. Lord Umber looked over frequently as Ygritte wondered if Tyrion would be any good in bed. She vacillated on her options through three rounds of a strong Iron Islands whiskey without a hint of inebriation. Brienne was still nursing the glass of champagne she'd initially been given after walking into the ballroom, her senses a little hazy after only half the glass. Her father appreciated spirits but never to excess and even Margaery hadn't been able to build up her tolerance at Highgarden.

By midnight Jaime was down to his white dress shirt and his tie hung undone around his neck. Brienne watched as he danced with Margaery's grandmother, who had become her surrogate guardian by default after her father died.

"Dr. Tarth, it was a pleasure to meet you. When I come back to King's Landing I'll have to bring my wife so that we may have dinner. And if you can tell me where I can purchase a dress like yours, I'll owe you a debt. She went to Pentos Fashion Week and didn't come back with anything nearly as beautiful."

She wasn't sure if Lord Vyrwel was being polite to curry favor with Jaime through her or if he was being truthful but she gave him the information for Donyse's boutique in case it brought her even one customer. The dress made Brienne feel beautiful, like a maiden waiting for her knight in the old stories she still read.

Jaime was still being spun around the floor by Olenna when Brienne decided to go to the front desk for their room key.

\---------------

Brienne walked across the marble floor, bending slightly in one corner to see if it was marble from Tarth or brought in from Sothoryos. She was pleased to see it was from Tarth and sat on the edge of the jetted tub to take off her shoes. Though they were comfortable enough, after so many hours of standing and walking her feet were starting to swell.

Jaime found her shortly after she'd come out of the shower, still in his white dress shirt and tie hanging undone. His smile was a warm caress as he stood in the doorway drinking her in, lips quirked at edges while he stroked his trimmed beard.

"Wench."

There was something about him in a suit that made her forget she wasn't a diminutive woman. Her eyes used to map every inch of him and tuck the memory away for later use when she was alone in bed. Buoyed by the liquid courage of the champagne, she pressed her lips to his neck. He smelled like spicy cologne with his own essence mixed in. His pulse was speeding up the longer she pressed kisses along his vein.

His swift response to her slightest fumbling or verbal requests was what seduced her each time, the eagerness mesmerized even when her subconscious railed at her to remember that she was too tall, too homely and too broad to be desirable. As much as she knew it to be true, thinking of Jaime's absolute giddiness each time he introduced her tonight, the pride even she couldn't pretend was anything but made her love for him palpable.

She stroked the length of him through his trousers, applying light pressure as she stroked the head. His gripped tightened in her hair, forcing her lips to his so his tongue could plunder her mouth.

"Where's your dress?" He demanded, "I've been waiting to fuck you in it all night."

She gasped as his fingers found her damp center, he worked in two fingers and spun them until her back hit the wall near the sink. Without her heels and him still in his shoes they were of equal height, enough so that when she wound her leg around his hips he was aligned perfectly at her entrance.

"Greedy wench, is there something my lady needs."

"Jaime, shut up."

"What do you want me to do Brienne?" He pressed his fingers sharply upwards, causing her breath to hitch, her hand steadying in his golden hair.

"Fuck me." Her voice came out more pleading than she intended but his fingers were working her rapidly, the tiny pin pricks clouding her vision and the tremor in her legs making her wanton.

He didn't give her time to ride out the first wave, pushing her leg down and turning them until they faced the mirror. Through her haze she heard his belt hit the marble but then his rigid chest was pressing against her back and he was sliding into her, the wet sucking noise echoing in the bathroom. He pounded into her recklessly, watching her face contort with each piercing thrust. His green eyes were dark pools and she wanted to drown in them, throw herself off the cliff and purposely drown in them.

The I love you was out of her mouth before she could bite it back, his thrusts became violent as he bent her head back to take her lips. He kissed her through both of their orgasms, kissed her until her lungs demanded air.

His eyes searched hers as he held her face, "Did you mean to say it? No of course you wouldn't. I love you too Brienne. I've loved you longer than you can imagine."

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post ball fluff

Their hotel bed was the highest of the seven heavens. She woke up on a cloud of softness and was suspiciously alone as she turned to find Jaime's side of the bed empty. The television in the living room was audible but muted with the closed door. A small part of her was tempted to stay in bed all day and find someone to cover for her; the thought alone made her feel guilty.

There was a Real Housewives of King's Landing marathon on G! she'd planned to watch all week but when she turned to the proper channel she was greeted with a still of her on the arrivals carpet with Jaime.

"Lady Brienne has set King's Landing and honestly Amerei, all of Westeros on fire with this stunning dress. Our earlier poll on Raven has the statuesque daughter of the late Lord Selwyn Tarth winning best dressed with more than sixty percent of all votes."

"Megga, her dress has generated more kaws than any other attendant. Here we have a better look at that sinsational split that had Lord Tormund Giantsbane ready to try his hand at bringing back the wildling traditions north of the wall."

"I think I'd pay several gold dragons to see him and Jaime Lannister have a go..."

She was dreaming, there was no other explanation for waking up to find herself plastered on her favorite channel. A video took the place of the photo and Brienne gasped in horror as she saw Jaime cornering her near a statue in the ballroom, he had been on what could only be considered good behavior for Jaime but the look on his face was unmistakable. Her admonishment had fallen on deaf ears and he had idly stroked her arm before locking their fingers and leaning up to ask if she had anything under her dress. She thanked the Seven fervently that there was no audio, only his wicked grin and her scarlet blush as she turned away from him.

"To be a fly on the wall to hear whatever that was." Brienne watched Megga's gleaming Margaery like smile. The smile was the only Tyrell trait that they shared, Megga's brashness reminding her of Ygritte.

"Oh we know what that was, sources have Lady Brienne going upstairs of the Marbrand and no sight of them leaving. Here's someone you know, Lady Olenna Tyrell stunning partygoers in her..."

Brienne turned off the television, feeling vaguely nauseated and clammy. This was one of the biggest fundraising events in all of Westeros, members of the royal family showed up, of course it was expected to be fodder for gossip shows and the press. Her being subjected to it had just never crossed her mind. Gods, they were calling her Lady Brienne as though she were a coddled socialite and not a Citadel trained physician. Oh gods. She would never hear the end of this at the hospital.

Jaime found her under the covers sometime later, crawling back into bed to join her. He smelled of soap and coffee and looked like he'd missed a few hours of sleep. He gave her a tired smile as he pulled her body solidly against his chest, fingers ghosting along her skin until they made it to her hair.

"I'm on TV."

"The more accurate description is you're all over TV. You were trending on Raven all night and Tyrion has been up squashing any remotely unsavory story since 3am. We can't do anything about comments but most of them are positive. Your dress bested Princess Elia and a slew of others. They tracked it to the dressmaker and apparently shopping local is a feather in your cap."

"Gods _why_?"

"You're dating the most eligible bachelor four years running for Celebrate King's Landing magazine and your favorite part of me was recently displayed for the world to see. Type Jaime in Westesearch and Jaime Lannister nude populates automatically. People are in turn intrigued and terrified that I'll debase the only daughter of the morally superior Evenstar."

She stared at him dumbfounded. It was bad enough being on Fashion Guard, to know she was anywhere else made the nauseated feeling come back full force. She had learned to deal with malicious jokes on a small scale, being subjected to mockery of this magnitude was a new terrain. Even if Jaime loved her, oh gods, she'd almost forgotten. She barked out a dry laugh into his bare chest.

"Can we stay here all day?"

"Yes, one of your silly reality shows is coming on next. Barbrey Dustin wears black and some more black with a little black thrown in for good measure."

"Shut up, black is the new black. And you only know this because you pretend not to watch."

His face turned sheepish and he studied her. "About last night."

She flamed red then, she'd hoped he'd forgotten her traitorous admission; the one thing even she knew you didn't say in the midst of lovemaking when you were liable to say anything. Her life had turned into a mummers farce.

"I don't know when I fell in love with you, you were there cursing my existence and general disrepute all the while caring for me with the gentlest touch I've ever known. You were my annoying caregiver and then you were gone and I went a little crazy. Myrcella, the living embodiment of the Crone, pointed out that 'like you love her okay? If you want her, go get her' in her annoying teen speak, so I did. After Peck found you." His imitation of Myrcella made her actually giggle into his neck.

"Doubtful," Brienne started, "you called me a stubborn, priggish shambling giant."

"And you called me a murdering, shameless king slayer. Who you only bothered helping because of your wretched need to do the right thing. The Citadel never needed you to take the Haereg Oath, it was plunked into that towhead of yours from birth."

She rubbed his right arm then, "I was wrong about Aerys."

"Aerys was the least. You could have made a mint if you were financially inclined, Tyrion worked overtime after I told you about Cersei. I don't think he slept for a week, then you came back as though I'd never said anything. You called me Jaime, not Mr. Lannister or your favorite 'ser'." There was a little wistfulness in his voice that Brienne wouldn't have believed him capable of.

"I didn't sell you out to the press so you fell in love with me? That sounds ridiculous."

"That's an oversimplification; you're like fog..."

"Fog?" She interrupted, on the scale of things she'd been compared to, fog seemed tame if not confusing.

"Yes fog, you creep up and permeate a space unexpectedly. I'd loved Cersei my entire life, even before everything went too far. She was the half that made me whole. I never had to fall in love, not actively. You were this quiet implacable, judgmental, duty bound septa with the most astonishing eyes I'd ever seen."

"I'm not judgmental."

"That's all you took away from my declaration of love. You're judgmental, it's okay. You'd never voice it, except when it applies to me apparently, but you hold people up to very stringent ideals. How you're friends with Margaery Tyrell I'll never understand."

"Margaery is Margaery and she's the best person you could have as a friend. Ever. I could kill you and she'd incinerate your body without asking any questions."

"That's not comforting," his smirk hovering over her mouth. "Are you going to let me finish my grand speech or no?"

"When you can find something better than fog to compare me to then yes. Until then I'll take your word for it."

"Not just my word, the worldly and wise Myrcella has decreed it. I find her assessment valid, I can show you."

"Okay, lets watch Real Housewives of KL, you can order me breakfast. And you can tell me about Joanna Corp."

The startled expression on his face all the proof Brienne needed to know that Willas had been right.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for A: the extended delay in updating and B: such a short chapter. My health took a serious nosedive at the beginning of the year and I've been in and out of hospital. Fingers crossed I'm back on the upswing now.
> 
> It was much harder to get back into the groove of this story and I've written and deleted this two dozen times so it's probably off kilter but I'm hoping it's not too terrible. Enjoy :)

"What about it?"

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"Because I wanted you to relax and not worry so much. And I knew you would have tried to talk me out of it. You can't single handedly save Tarth wench. People with jobs pay taxes and spend that money. One woman, even if she's as stubborn as you, can't pay for the island to sustain itself." Jaime pulled her underneath him and rested his head on her chest, smiling indulgently.

"It's not because we..." Brienne faltered and tried to find a diplomatic way to ask the question that she had been mulling over.

"Because we've fucked? Yes, it definitely is and I plan to continue. If this prevents you from working so much when you finish your residency then I consider it a win." Jaime countered her effortlessly.

She could hear the laughter in his voice and consciously she knew he was not mocking her but it scraped at a lifelong reflex. "What about when we stop? Do you ..." Her question was cut off by a murderous glare as Jaime shifted to loom over her.

"Brienne, why in the seven hells would we ever stop?" Green eyes locked on her face and pinned her with their intensity.

"You could have said it was your company." Brienne said mulishly, avoiding his piercing eyes.

"I could have and I will in the future. We can kiss on it." Jaime bargained as he kissed her cheek and jaw. "We have a suite all to ourselves for the rest of the day, can we put it to use, please?"

She let Jaime roll her on her stomach and trail kisses down her spine and back up again, sending tingles up her spine into her scalp. Her appetite for breakfast ebbed into a hunger to have him fill her body again, the need for him consuming her. To know that her love was reciprocated and seen as worthy made Brienne's eyes mist over in emotion. Her solitary life on the outskirts of real happiness was no longer her lot. Uninvited, the thought of the bet and Red Ronnet's rose and all of the small built up cruelties came to her, as if to say their final farewell. The painful memories would still be just under the surface, but it would be up to her to accept that they did not define her. Even if Jaime left, she was still worthy to love and to be loved. It just felt better when she was loved by Jaime.

"Where'd you go wench?" Jaime's stern voice forcing her out of her thoughts. "Am I boring you already?" He straddled her hips before entering her in one long, forceful thrust. Brienne's eyes widened as she gasped, her body tightening around his cock at the intrusion. One large hand tilted her hips up slightly as the other pressed into the small of her back, adjusting her to hit the spot that made her see white.

The second stroke was a slow, agonizing roll of his hips into her pulsing center that was no less forceful. He had her full attention now, bearing down as he circled his hands around her head, biting the lobe of her ear with each urgent slam of his flesh into hers. They were reduced to panting nonsensical words, kissing open mouthed and half done before one or both needed to moan. The softness of the sheets scraping against her nipples made them taut, made Brienne want that sensation to be caused by the man bucking into her desperately now.

Her strength was finally good for something as she pushed up on her knees and elbows, making Jaime falter on top of her. Before he could protest Brienne pushed him on his back and straddled him, gripping the base of his cock and giving it a firm squeeze as she slid just the tip in, pulsing around it and then gripping him tightly, holding him in place as she worked her way down until he was fully immersed in her.

"Fuck wench," he spat through clenched teeth, "that, fuck, is unfair. Seven save me."

She'd have to remember to buy Missy a thank you lunch not from the hospital cafeteria this week. "Get on your elbows."

"As the wench commands." Jamie's eyes were black as he pulled up, only the slightest hint of green around the edges and Brienne felt powerful. Like a knight in her books about old Westeros. She leaned towards Jaime's mouth, his tongue laving at her nipple hungrily as she slammed into him. Even as she shattered around him, Brienne felt whole.

"You've been holding out on me wench," Jaime pretended to wheeze as he grabbed his chest, "learn that from Olyvar too?"

"Shut up." Brienne blushed as she rolled into Jaime's side, tucking her head under his chin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter borrows a few lines from canon and are a little remixed to fit the story. Also it's kind of a downer, so apologies in advance.

Tonight was without a doubt, the worst night of her residency; the calm before the storm had been almost two weeks of minor wounds, a few heart attacks and plenty of colds and fevers. Tonight was all of the seven hells. Princess Daenarys and her husband had arrived via ambulance midway through her shift after a car accident. Brienne had triaged them and sent Daenarys up to Labor and Delivery immediately for an emergency Cressen section to try and save her baby and then had to call time of death on Daenarys's husband, Drogo.

She was currently working on the passenger in the car that had side swiped them and the driver reeked of alcohol. A small contusion and a few scrapes and bruises were all she had to show for the accident, drunken utterances about being a godswife her only response to Brienne's questions. Brienne left her to sleep off the alcohol and went back to the registration desk to catch her breath.

"Dr. Tarth?"

"Yes Olyvar?"

"I haven't registered them in the system yet. The royal family usually only uses St. Baelor's, should I call them for a transfer?"

"Absolutely not. Register them under Waters and under no circumstances is a name, picture, kaw, or even a thought about them to leave this hospital, is that clear?" There were times her size and plain, wide features proved useful. When she needed to put on an air of menace, standing a head above most men lent credence to her implied threats.

Brienne called into the operating room to check on Margaery's progress and paged Missi to try and get her into the hospital immediately. Hyle had managed to get in touch with Khal Barbo but he spoke little of the Common Tongue and Missi was the only translator who knew Dothraki. Barbo understood enough to know his son was hurt and Hyle thought he heard plane but Vaes Dothrak was a ten hour flight from King's Landing. Too much had already happened and worse still had the possibility of happening while he was on a plane.

It was a terrible sight watching a father mourn his beloved son, her father had gone to pieces after Galladon. Nanny Roelle had told her pityingly that fathers deserved strong and gallant sons to bring honor to their names and daughters who could sing to him and grace his home and bear him grandsons. That Brienne was the only child the gods let him keep was a tragedy akin to death. Of his children she was the freakish one, not fit to be a son or daughter. Hateful words from a sad, hateful woman. While her father had his faults, he had loved her. Loved her enough to know she had to make a path for herself. Loved her enough to swallow his hurt at his only remaining child crisscrossing Westeros to collect one degree or accolade to add to her armor. It was a sad sight to watch a father mourn, an even worse sight to have never known a father's true love.

The residence break room was as bleak as she felt. Hyle couldn't even muster a half hearted jape at her expense, just patted the seat next to him and enveloped her in a hug when she collapsed beside him.

"Regardless of what happens tonight Tarth, you kicked ass. None of us here could have done better. None, okay?"  
"Thanks Hyle." She sat morosely beside Hyle until the overhead pager went off calling her back to the floor. She only hoped someone had even the slightest kernel of good news.

Dr. Pycell intercepted her before she could make it to the desk and led her to his office where Prince Rhaegar, Princess Elia and Prince Viserys waited somberly, huddled on a utilitarian couch not meant for people accustomed to finery. She listened as Pycell relayed all of the information the hospital had about the accident and the measures they were using to save the lives remaining under their care.

"I don't understand why Drogo didn't make it. He's strong, he's the strongest man I know." Prince Viserys sniffled into his sleeve.

"He used his body to shield your sister and the baby. The police suspect he saw the rebar and tried to lessen the impact. The internal hemorrhage caused him to bleed out before we could operate. Dr. Tarth did everything possible to keep them all alive but your brother in law did everything possible to keep your sister and your nephew alive."

Red, teary eyes looked at her and Brienne wanted to break down on the spot, she still had no word on Daenarys or the baby and her shift would be over soon.

"When can we see her?"

"She's been moved to the critical care recovery room for now, once she's stable we'll alert you right away."

"Can you bring these to her please?" Prince Rhaegar picked up a small bag at his feet and handed Brienne three stuffed dragons that had seen better days. Missing eyes, threadbare and well loved. "She carried those everywhere after our parents died; I would feel better if they were there when she wakes up."

"I'll take them up for you now." The tears she'd tried hard to keep at bay leaked one by one then and Brienne left as quickly as she could. Brienne thought of her mother and the two sisters she never knew and for the first time gave thought of what it would mean for her to be a mother even if her child wasn't perfect.

The nurses directed her to the recovery suite where a bruised Daenarys was heavily sedated but out of surgery. Brienne left two of the dragons near her bed and left to check on her baby. She'd prayed minimally for the majority of her life but felt compelled to light a candle to the Mother before taking the elevator to the neonatal unit where Sansa stood over the small intubated body.

"How is he?"

"Still critical, we don't have her records but he's about twenty-five weeks. He's over two pounds so I want that to mean he's a strong boy. Look at all of that hair." Sansa beamed at her newest charge and squeezed Brienne's hand.

"His uncles are downstairs with Pycell, they should be able to give you some information. They brought this for their sister but I think she'd want him to have it." She set the cream and gold dragon on top of the isolette, watching the ventilator helping air work its way through the tiny body fighting to live.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...I mean...I haven't ever, though I have wanted, thought of having children. I can't guarantee I'll have a son who could live with my height, my face and shoulders and no one would care. I can't have a beautiful daughter, or even a pretty one and life is hard enough when you fit in. But seeing this. I don't know."

"Life happens to all of us. Even women with otherworldly beauty and the kingdom at their feet can go through hell. I've seen babies born with every possible medical condition in here and not one mother or father thought less of their baby because of how they looked. They just wanted a healthy baby; it sounds trite but it's the truth. Any of my parents who walked through those doors with an urn would take a living baby every single time. If you want a family, have one. Just finish your residency first okay?"

"Yeah okay and don't say anything to Marge, she's already secretly planning my wedding with Olenna. Loras showed me their wedding board." The thought made Brienne smile for the first time in hours.

"My lips are sealed but if you're free next weekend, there is a wedding for you to attend if you want."

"Who's getting married?"

"You're not the only one that wants a family," Sansa smiled, "we just want a small ceremony at Winterfell, it'll be too hard for Jon to have to bring Bran and Rickon alone and Arya is still away in Braavos. I haven't felt this at peace since father was alive."

Brienne hugged Sansa tightly, even if she felt it was too soon, the lightness she saw in Sansa's eyes made her wish with all her heart for a happy marriage for her. Sansa had lost as much of her family as Brienne even with her mothers fine, delicate features and womanly figure. Good looks didn't prevent bad circumstances.

"I will be there even if I have to take another two weeks of over night shifts."

By the time Brienne made it back to the emergency room, the King's Landing City Guards were arresting the drunk driver and leading her away to hopefully spend the rest of her life in jail. Her shift had ended thirty minutes ago but she stayed and finished the mountain of paperwork meticulously, making sure the family was still listed as Waters on every page of their intake and write up.

The train ride to Jaime's took ten minutes and Brienne was grateful she could leave her car and forgo the long commute in morning traffic. Pia was already in and cleaning and Brienne smiled wanly at her in greeting; retreating upstairs quickly to shower and sleep. Pia was nice and loyal to Jaime and by extension Brienne now as well.

A small cup of tea and two capsules for migraines waited for Brienne when she finally made it out of the shower, gratitude flooding her already frayed emotions and making a fresh round of tears start to fall.

When she woke again the sun was setting over King's Landing and there was a cupcake waiting for her with a note to feel better from Pia. She went in search of Jaime and found him watching a documentary on Ancient Essos on mute. It seemed so natural to tell him of her failures and triumphs that day. She had never done that before. The trust, so complete and the intimacy of just being, frightened her*. Thrilled her even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed the last few sentences from Americanah and refit them to work for this fic. I think it turned out pretty okay. Brienne has no war to go and I've been heavily influenced by A Feast for Crows in this chapter and some of the text is lifted straight from the books. :) we have two more chapters to go. Thank you for the lovely comments and I hope you guys are still enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it.


	11. Chapter 11

The Bear Pit wasn't as hole in the wall as Brienne was led to believe by Sansa but it wasn't as well appointed as their favorite dueling piano bar in King's Landing either. This was their cobbled together reception to celebrate Sansa and Pod's ceremony in the godswood at Winterfell. Bran's caretaker was settling into his seat across from Sansa when the musicians for the night took their places behind the pianos.

Someone in the audience requested _The Bear and the Maiden_  to a smattering of chuckles and applause. By the time Margaery requested _Six Maids in a Pool_ half the room was up and Tom O'Sevens was on his feet singing each lyric as lustily as possible to a blushing Sansa and Pod.

Brienne grabbed two shots of Skagosi gin as she waited for the musicians to set back up; ignoring everyone at her table until Marillion motioned her up to the stage, adjusting the microphone for her height. She focused on Sansa and tried to tune everything and everyone else out as she smiled at her shocked face. The gin had burned initially but the warmth now settled into her blood, staying her nervousness.

"Sansa, you've been one of my dearest friends..."

"After me, obviously." Margaery yelled from her chair. Brienne smiled at Margaery before focusing on Sansa again.

"We've waded through the Seven Hells and back to get where we are right now. My nanny once told me fathers deserved daughters who could sing for them and I was never able to sing for my father but since we're banned from buying gifts, this is my gift to you. Congratulations again."

Missi had managed to elbow someone out of the way and had her phone up and ready as the pianos started the first notes of her chosen song.

_You won’t find him drinking at the table_  
 _Rolling dice or staying out ’til three_  
You won’t ever find him being unfaithful  
You will find him, you’ll find him next to me

Margaery was up next yelling wildly and scrambling to find her phone; safely hidden in Brienne's inside coat pocket. Margaery would have her on Raven for all of Westeros to watch.

_When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing_  
 _And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe_  
When all I need's a hand to stop the tears from falling  
I will find him, I’ll find him next to me

She was sure her face was red and she didn't care; her father's smiling ruddy face on the day she'd been accepted to Highgarden flashed in her mind. Wherever he rested she prayed to the Mother he could see her now.

_When the end has come and buildings falling down fast_  
When we’ve spoilt the land and dried up all the sea  
When everyone has lost their heads around us  
You will find him, you’ll find him next to me

  
Brienne gave Sansa a small wave before running off of the stage to the bar for another shot; knowing she would regret it the minute she opened her eyes in the morning. Missi was on her before the gin made it over her tongue.

"What the absolute fuck?! WHY did I not know you could dooo that? Oh my gods Brie! We could be rich off of that voice. Marselen would kill to work with you; he just produces old Naathi hymns for fun but gods Brie what the fuck at your voice." Missi babbled nonstop until she managed to drag Brienne back to the firing squad that was Marge and Sansa.

"Highgarden, the Citadel AND residency in bloody King's Landing! I could be your manager but instead I'm toiling away doing drudge work. You've never so much as hummed near me."

"Sansa and I could pay off our student loans Brie, this is unfair. International student fees for KLU are soul crushing. The Citadel has Sansa in a vice grip. Do you know how poor we are?" Missi perched on the edge of her chair next to Grey and threw a salt packet at Brienne.

"You're both poor because your shoes cost more than my car payment Missandei." Brienne laughed as she ducked the packet. Jon laughed into his beer and wiped his face free of the back splash.

"That was the best gift ever, thank you Brie." Sansa beamed at her as Podrick gave her a warm smile.

"I could call Megga and see if she..."

"Margaery Tyrell don't you dare." Brienne ground out.

"Will you at least sing at my wedding?"

"Gods no; Olenna will have half of Westeros there."

Grey brought another round of drinks for their tables and Brienne watched as Margaery, Sansa and Missi danced until last call. Bran and his caretaker had left early; too much stimulation and lights, Jon left not long after to relieve Rickon's nanny for the night.

Their small party left the newlyweds in the early hours of the morning with little sleep to speak of and drove to the airport to fly back to King's Landing. Missi fell asleep on her shoulder before they'd reached cruising altitude, Grey not far behind her. Long hours at the hospital had conditioned her and Marge to go on little sleep and they spent the flight going over research options. Grey refused to let them take the train into King's Landing and dropped Margaery off first and Brienne had him take her to Jaime's, the airport was already out of the way and going to Rosby felt like too much to ask. She could take the train home later or stay until the morning.

Jaime's high tech keyless front door lock came in handy as she dropped her bag to input the code; her keys had fallen to the bottom of the bag and were too much hassle to dig for. She found Jaime upstairs in the back of his walk in closet trying to pick a suit.

"Wear the grey with your green shirt."

Surprised green eyes turned towards her and he was all over her in an instant. Tugging her sweater over her head and trailing kisses from her temple to her collarbone, deft fingers unbuttoned and unzipped and soon she was bare from the waist down, her tank top the only piece of clothing his hands had glided over. He pushed her back until they reached his bed, turning her around to kiss the back of her legs and thighs, working his way up to the dimples in the small of her back. Brienne arched against his mouth urgently, begging him to take her.

"Get on your knees." He commanded roughly, using his powerful hands to position her as he climbed in bed behind her. He pushed into her in one sharp motion, hissing at the contact as he touched the base of her. Hands and teeth were everywhere, sliding down her spine, nipping at the back of her ears, clutching her hips as he sunk into her over and over again. Then he was pulling out and spilling over her back, flipping her over, breathing heavily on her stomach as his fingers plunged into the soaking wet heat of her. His tongue worked her over mercilessly, Brienne wriggled beneath his mouth, gripping his hair as she finally came undone. Body spasming as Jaime stroked her softly.

"You came home." He panted in her ear, fingers still caressing her slowly.

"I wasn't even gone forty-eight hours, of course I came home. I'll go away and come back if you do that again."

"Saucy wench," he growled into her neck. "You should stay here, with me."

"I stay sometimes and you invade my personal space all the time, without my permission." Her words came out breathy and pitched. His probing fingers going faster, her toes curling at the sparks licking up and down her long, heavy legs. "Jaime."

"Not sometimes, all the time. One place, both of us."

 


	12. Chapter 12

The extra hours of sleep living with Jaime afforded her had come to be worth more than gold. Her research on trauma post motor vehicle collisions was finally coming together with help from her creepy mentor Qyburn and Pycell had put her on track for a spot on his international experiences seminar. She hated giving up her quiet, comfortable house but there were other benefits. More time to devote to her residency and research and more time to continue her volunteer hours in the free clinic in Flea Bottom.

She'd found a lovely couple to rent her cherished house to who had young children and need for space. Jaime had insisted her bed come with her and Brienne sat on it now pulling on her shoes to go to the hospital. She grabbed her coat and headed downstairs; the express train was much faster at bypassing traffic and she'd only had to use her car once in the last six weeks.

"Wench you won't believe this," Jaime called up the stairs from his office, "come watch this before you go."

Jaime had his computer on a live video of WNN showing Stannis Baratheon on the steps of his family home in Storm's End. "What's going on?"

"I'm officially old news wench; someone did a Raven Live video of Stannis and Davos making out after dinner last night. My Valyrian steel is now for your viewing pleasure only." His wide smirk made Brienne roll her eyes heavenwards for two beats.

"That's terrible Jaime and an invasion of their privacy. Stannis has a daughter."

"Excuse me as I don't even pretend to care about Stannis Baratheon."

Brienne shook her head as she handed Jaime a check for her share of the monthly expenses. One eyebrow went up visibly before settling back into place.

"What is this?"

"A check."

"For?"

"Expenses Jaime, grocery, garbage collection, utilities." Brienne couldn't miss the affronted look that etched itself onto his perfect face.

"I see."

"Jaime."

"I didn't realize I was having trouble paying my expenses wench. How kind of you to notice. Though this doesn't quite cover your payment."

The tingle up her spine at his gruff voice was more suited for a time when they weren't arguing but he saw the shiver anyway. Taking it as permission to pull her firmly down on his lap.

"You're being unreasonable, I can pay my fair share, it's the right thing to do. Sansa and I split everything equitably."

"Were you fucking Sansa?"

"Gods must you be so so..."

"So what? If you want to pay me right now, get on the desk or on your knees." He fisted his hand in her hair, brushing her shoulders now instead of her more work friendly boy cut. "Do you want to pay me Brienne? I want you to pay me."

She was alarmingly wet, his hand was only in her hair and her scrubs were on but there was no way her scrub bottoms were wearable. "You're disgusting Jaime and crass."

"You already knew this, _wench_ , now pay me."

Brienne would deny it to her very last breathe, had argued endlessly with Missi about the perverse dynamics of the couple in _50 Shades of Frey_ , but she enjoyed him when he was vulgar. The surprise on his face when she twisted out of his grip to sink to her knees in front of him bolstered her. He'd told her once that she would need her mouth and both hands to cover his cock and he had only exaggerated a little. She stroked him roughly through his briefs before easing his cock out into her large hands, rubbing the slick head with her lips. Brienne pressed the flat of her tongue along the rigid vein making Jaime's hips thrust against her swollen lips.

"Seven fucking hells... _wench_..."

Hazy green eyes looked down on her as Brienne held him at the base, taking in just the head of his cock to tease him.

" _Fuck_..."

Brienne had a mind to be cruel and leave him engorged and wanting but the needy clenching at her core made her take him in, twisting her wrist until she found the right rhythm to make him grip the chair and throw his head back, panting and huffing out her name. She stroked the light hair on his muscular thighs, loving the way they tensed and bunched under her hands. Jaime's hands rubbed her shoulders, neck, anywhere he could hold onto before settling in her hair and changing her rhythm. Slowly pumping into the wet heat of her mouth.

The tight press of her thighs together was no longer enough, Jaime's enticing groans shooting straight through her and she wanted, needed release. She slid one long finger then two as she locked eyes with him, his pace was getting erratic and his words nonsensical as he lost himself, pulling away to spill on his stomach as he watched her stroke herself until her body was wrung out and spent. His probing gaze sent a blush up her neck as the white hot heat cooled.

Jaime ran a shaky hand through his hair, a sinful grin christening his stubble. "I love that you can blush after such a magnificent performance. I'll think about it all day."

"Have I covered my payment now?" Brienne challenged, taking off her shoes and scrubs. Hoping she had a clean set ready.

  
"Not even close." He was up quickly, pushing her against the desk and lifting her. Her legs wrapped around his back wantonly, need pulsing through her again. Soft lips trailed her neck and ears until they found their way to her open mouth.

"I'm going to be late," Brienne whined, breathing in his soft skin and still tasting him on her tongue. Two fingers worked their way into her easily, curving at the right angle to make her chest heave and vision blur. His tongue plunged into her mouth, working in time with his hand. Brienne writhed against his hand, holding onto his tensed shoulders until she felt the ripple start in her spine, legs trembling around his back. He kissed her through her second crash, keeping her as close as possible. "Are you fully compensated now?"

Jaime laughed as he cupped one small breast in his left hand, "No my love. I'll be fully compensated when you wed me instead of just bedding me."

Blue eyes clashed with green as Brienne cradled his face. Feeling the hard length of him tapping against her seam. "I love you Jaime."

"Never as much as I love you wench. How much time do we have?"

"Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge huge HUGE thank yous to everyone who has read, kudos and commented on this fic. It started out as a small thing that got a little bigger each time. 
> 
> To my beta @Some_Jewels_In_Your_Skull who is a truly amazing person, thank you for everything xoxoxo
> 
> For Angelic666, my own personal cheerleader for this fic. There were times in the last month where I was battling serious bad days and you'd leave a lovely comment and that small gesture was a bright spot, this fic is for you and I hope you loved the ending
> 
> For Jades, Lady_Blade_WarAngel, GumTree, coolhandjennie, DanyelN, alberta500, thanks for commenting, critiquing and offering advise and pointing out when something didn't work, every comment makes me dig a little deeper and work a little harder.


End file.
